


Just a Side Effect of Banging a Hot Redhead

by Oh_wow



Series: Your Hands Pulled Me from the Earth [2]
Category: Barbie, Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairing, Romantic Fluff, rare relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_wow/pseuds/Oh_wow
Summary: One day by the pool, the sight of her girlfriend and a stranger acting a little too friendly leaves Raquelle jealous. There's nothing wrong with being a little jealous now and then, but Raquelle wonders if it's always been there or just a side effect of banging a hot redhead.
Relationships: Midge Hadley/Raquelle, Raquelle/Midge
Series: Your Hands Pulled Me from the Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just a Side Effect of Banging a Hot Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the 1st part of this series if you'd like — it tells you about how these 2 lovely ladies gradually fell in love.

Raquelle stretched, relaxing her joints as she lolled on a patio chaise lounge chair by her pool. Droplets of water on her red two-piece made it glisten under the rays of the bright Malibu sun. There had been a pool party earlier, one she hosted herself and one she was very proud of. Most of her friends and guests had already left by then, so the pool was clear of any dolls. Midge was with her until a while ago when she left to make the two some cocktails. Unlike Barbie, Raquelle did not have those fancy tables that allowed one to conjure up delicious foods and beverages at the click of a button, though she was already quite happy with what she did have: a loving girlfriend who did not mind running small errands for her. Speaking of girlfriends… 

_What's taking her so long?_ Raquelle wondered. She lazily sat up, yawning as she nearly fell asleep a few moments ago. She tipped her sunhat up, so she could have a clearer view and tried to see through the glass doors into her house that were on the other side of the pool. They led directly to her dining room, and further behind that was her living room and also the kitchen to the side. At first, Raquelle could not see a single doll in sight. However, a few seconds later, Midge walked out of the kitchen holding a plastic tray with two tall glasses on it. Raquelle smiled at the sight of her, but her smile quickly dropped when she saw a red-haired stranger laughing with her girlfriend. They exchanged some words in the dining room. Then, he bumped his shoulder into Midge's and gave her a side hug before waving goodbye and heading back into the house. 

Raquelle's eyebrows furrowed. _Who was that? And what's he doing being so friendly with_ **_my_ ** _girlfriend?_

Her stomach twisted as though it was being wrung out. She laid back down, and her head started to fill with more uneasy questions.

"Hey, sweetie!" It was Midge. She walked along the rim of the pool before placing the tray of drinks on the small table beside Raquelle's chair.

"I'm back! I made us—"

"I'm not talking to you. Leave me alone." Raquelle crossed her arms and turned her head away from her girlfriend, obscuring her face with her giant sunhat.

"What? I haven't even told you what I made yet." Midge sat beside Raquelle on the edge of her chair. As she did so, Raquelle shifted her body away. Midge blinked.

"Is it the mimosa? Goodness, do you not like mimosas? I'm sorry! I should have asked you what kind of cocktail you wanted. Do you want me to make you another drink?" A puzzled Midge prepared to stand up before Raquelle turned and quickly grabbed her hand. 

"No, wait—" The dark-haired doll then remembered that she was supposed to be angry with her, so she let go.

"It's not that!" She pouted.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You really—! Just now, you—! When you and—! Hmph."

Midge raised one quizzical eyebrow. Raquelle wanted her to figure out the problem herself, but she did not have a clue where to start. Raquelle bit her lip.

"That guy that was with you just now… "

Midge paused.

"Oh, you mean Alan? He's just a childhood friend of mine and Barbie's. We've known each other since we were in cribs."

"Well, he was being awfully friendly with you… "

"My goodness. Raquelle, is that why you're upset? Alan and I are just friends. Really!"

The said doll crossed her arms and turned her head away once more.

"Honey, I promise we're just friends. I swear it on my heart!” She smiled comfortingly and drew an invisible cross across her chest.

“Are you still upset?" 

Raquelle did not respond.

"You know, you're going to have to turn at some point to get your mimosa. And I promise it's really good!"

Still, Raquelle did not budge. She was clearly upset, or perhaps she was simply being stubborn. Midge sighed. _What will make her turn to look at me at least?_ She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought. Suddenly, her eyes gleamed as she came up with a brilliant idea — or a self-proclaimed brilliant idea that is.

_One of Raquelle's most well-kept secrets is that when it comes to her weaknesses… she can be incredibly ticklish!_

Thus, like anyone who had ever had a ticklish significant other, Midge ascended upon Raquelle like a predator onto prey.

Raquelle buckled almost immediately. She gasped, then laughed uncontrollably. Her jolts made her sunhat fall off her head, plopping onto the ground.

Midge beamed at the sound of Raquelle's laughter. Even if her happiness was temporary, and she was most likely going to get into trouble later on, she still wanted to hear it. Of course, she did. She wanted her girlfriend's face to always be smiling. Her fingers made light work of her girlfriend who was surprisingly very ticklish at her chest and upper abdomen.

"Midge Hadley Sherwood! You… stop that right… now—ah—!" 

The playfulness took a turn for something more serious when Midge's hand accidentally brushed a bit too firmly against Raquelle's breast in the chaos. She stopped, momentarily surprised by the sound her girlfriend had made. The latter blushed upon hearing herself but used that moment to her advantage to quickly sit up and grab both of Midge's hands before they could do any more harm. 

"You—! You must think you're so cute, huh?"

Midge smiled sheepishly. 

"I only wanted you to look at me in the eye so you would know I was telling the truth. Alan is just a friend. I promise. You are infinitely more important to me than he is. Raquelle, you have no need to be jealous. I love _you_ . And I will only ever love _you_."

Raquelle searched her face for a moment. Midge's green eyes shone with sincerity with each and every speck of blue. It was true. Her lover only had eyes for her. 

Suddenly overwhelmed with love and the need to show her girlfriend affection, Raquelle leaned forward and gave her one languid kiss, a hand cradling her jaw. Her other hand she used to hold the back of the other's head. It was swept away by waves of red every time Midge tilted her head to go in for another kiss. Thus, one kiss led to two kisses, then to three, four, before Midge gently pushed her dark-haired lover back down onto the chaise lounge chair. 

"I presume I've been forgiven?"

"Yes, I forgive you. Now, come here." With outstretched arms, she awaited her lover's embrace which the latter quickly provided. More indulgent kisses followed, and soon the girls' mimosas were well forgotten.


End file.
